


Relaxed Atmosphere

by Abberdeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, Wings, adorableness, literal fluff, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/Abberdeen
Summary: Cas is going through something that only happens once in a millenia and Dean helps him.





	Relaxed Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).



> This was inspired by Grooming Instincts by jemariel. If you’re older than 16 or your parents don’t check your browser history, you should check it out, it’s absolutely amazing like omg  
> @jemariel dude you are like super talented

When Dean walked into the library to see Castiel, shirtless and facing him, attempting to reach behind his back and with a _very_ uncomfortable expression on his face, he knew something was definitely wrong. The floor was a mess, covered in _literally sparkling_ strange blots of darkness. 

“Cas. Cas. You okay buddy?” Dean was concerned for his friend, as he had never seen Cas like this before. Cas just shook his head and dropped his arms, slouching over.

”Yes, I am fine. Just... Very uncomfortable. I seem to be molting.” Dean just looked at him, absolutely clueless to what he meant.

”Molting?” Cas nodded.

”It only happens every once in a millenia. I usually have other angels to help me, but,” He just dropped his hands against his lap, and Dean understood what he meant. There were no angels that would help him without it ending up with an angel blade imbedded in his back.

“It has to do with my wings. Every millenia they will shed their feathers and grow back new ones. Usually many angels will go through it at once, and will, essentially, take turns picking out dead feathers from eachother’s wings.” Cas sighed, looking down. “After the fall, I didn’t think it was possible to molt again, but recently I have noticed new feather growth. It will only be another few, at least without the help of other angels, and then,” Cas smiled, a genuine smile, “I may be able to fly again.”

”How long would it take with help?”

”About a day or two, but I doubt, even if an angel were to help, it would be awkward, and incredibly uncomfortable.” Cas sighed again, in disappointment. “A human could help, but even then shares the risk of their eyes being burnt out if the spell were to be done wrong,” Cas began to talk to himself, instead of to Dean.

”You mean I could help?” Dean had always wanted to see Cas’s wings, in the real, not just a shadow on the wall. Yet, he also probably didn’t want his eyes burnt out of his skull.

Cas looked up at him, straight into his eyes. He looked almost surprised.

”You would help me?” He sounded almost... Hopeful. Damn, it must be really uncomfortable, for Cas to act like that.

Dean nodded. “Sure man, just... Don’t burn my eyes out, kay?”

Cas got up quickly, quickly pulling on his white undershirt, quickly buttoning it up. “I’ll need to get the holy oil.”

”What else do you need?”

”Lamb’s blood, and a bit of my grace.” Dean nodded. How did he even get himself into this mess?

They both walked off, to get the right ingredients.

————time skip doodoot doop————

When they had gathered the right ingredients, other than Cas’s grace, that is. They were sitting in Dean’s room.

”This all we need?” Cas nodded **(i say that too much lol)**.

“Other than my grace, yes.” He drew out his very own blade. He carefully picked up a vile and put it under where he was going to make the cut. He carefully slit his own throat, grunting in pain. His grace trickled out, into the small vile. He quickly put the vile down, healing the incision he had made. It had only taken a few drops of his grace, but it was enough. Dean mixed it into the holy oil and lambs blood mix. The concoction glowed before turning a metallic gold.

”This will allow me to see your wings without dying a very painful death?”

”Yes.”

Castiel handed Dean a slip of paper, which had runes on it Dean had never seen before.

“I need you to write these on my back.” Dean took a deep breath, then let it out. Cas unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Dean felt this was an intimate moment. He dipped his finger in the gold liquid, looked at the paper on his lap, and began to draw on the enochian runes, in a vertical line, from the nape of his neck to his mid-back region.

The runes glowed blue when they touched the angel’s back. He shivered, the liquid feeling cold on his back. He could feel his wings being dragged into the physical plane of existance. When the spell was over, the runes seemed to be absorbed into his back.

The used-to-be beautiful feathers on his back were completely seared, from a beautiful blue, now to an ugly charcoal black.Where they connected to his back they were fine, a sparkling bunch of fluff, but there were clumps that needed to be pulled out. The tips of his remaining primaries looked like partially melted plastic, and were completely filled with holes. They were mostly partially twisted, new, almost completely transparent feathers pushing them out of the way. His secondaries, that once looked like stained glass, with all the colors of a sunset and galaxy filled night sky, were now cloudy dark gray. A few bright colored new feathers poked through.

Even as he shifted his wings, feathers fell from his wings, showering Dean’s bed. He could feel Dean’s stare piercing his ugly wings.

”They’re... beautiful.” Dean was in shock. They were even more spectacular than he expected. Sure, there were some places that were a bit bare, and the colors weren’t the best, but they were still so breathtaking. They were huge, and just guessing, Dean could say they could probably stretch the entire length of his room and still not be fully stretched out.

”No, they really aren’t. You’ll need to see them after they are done healing. I used to be known as the ‘peacock of heaven’, as the other angels had put it.” He smiled proudly.

”A’ight, What do I do? Do I just... Pet them?”

”Sort of. You just... pick off the clumps, they’ll fall out easily on their own usually.” Dean nodded slowly.

He carefully put his hands were Cas’s back met his wings. He began pulling out clumps of glittery, soft and fuzzy feathers, some falling out easily and others needing a little bit more pull. Cas responded to this with a sigh, and he slouched backwards, into Dean’s hands. Dean got the hang of it pretty quickly. The feathers were incredibly soft, softer than any other material he had ever layed his hands on.

He quickly finished with the scapulars, or at least that’s what they were called in birds’ anatomy. He combed through the next layer, the marginal coverts. When he was finished with those, Cas was basically entirely leaning on him. His eyes were closed in bliss. He was completely relaxed, and totally in peace. 

————time skip again cause im lazyyyyyy————

Hours later, he had finally finished grooming the feathers. All the feathers left on his wings were new ones, as all of the old ones had fallen out. When Dean had taken his hands from Cas’s wings, Cas shifted awake, rubbing his eyes, makings sense of his surroundings.

”You done?” His voice was higher pitched, more relaxed. Dean had never seen him like this. Cas pushed himself back into a full sitting position. He stretched, as if he had just taken a long nap, which we probably did. He _did_ gostrangely silent after about 10 minutes in. He let out a groan as he stretched his arms above his head.

”I thought angels don’t sleep?”

”Sometimes we do. I occasionally do it, but I never really see the point, as I don’t dream. Even when I do, it’s not exactly the fun kind.” Dean nodded in understanding. He knew how that felt.

He turned himself around on the bed, facing Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I needed that.” Dean smiled.

”No problem man, anything to help a member of this family.” Castiel froze.

”Family?”

”Yeah man, you’re basically family. Anyone that has been hunting with us for more than 6 months and hasn’t tried to kill us yet is practically family.” Cas smiled softly, happy for this new revelation. He had known that the Winchesters had more of a bond with him than any of the angel’s had ever had.

”Family... I like that.”

 

A few days later, Dean found Cas teleporting around the bunker, yelling “I can fly again!” with a huge grin on his face.

••••epilogue••••

He saw Castiel’s wings a few days after that, fully renewed. They were absolutely indescribably beautiful.

The scapulars were neat, pure black and glittering like goldstone. The marginal coverts and alula were the same color, while the secondary coverts and primary covers were a dark, forest green.

The secondaries were in an ombre of colors, starting from bright reds, yellows, and oranges, ending in whites, blues, and purples. They were like glass, and you could see through them clearly.

The primaries were just... Wow. They were metallic gold at the top of the huge feathers, and then it faded to clear as water. One of the edges of each feather **(left for the left wing and right for the right wing)** had a line of pure and shimmering blue, that matched his eyes. They were shaped like elongated pentagons, the tips triangular shaped, clear cut like glass. The secondaries were the same shape as well.

Dean loved them so very much. He was so, so happy that Cas was part of this large family, Team Free Will.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading the whole thing, it makes me really happy :)
> 
> also like yesterday my school held like this sports thing that lasted from like 8:30am to 10:30am and omg i cannot laugh or it hurts like hell and also i cant stand up easily because  
> p a i n omg


End file.
